Tres Días
by Ana Espinoza Maya
Summary: GuangHong estaba en la etapa donde no creía nada si ese nada no le golpeaba a la cara. Por eso llevaba tres días en el velatorio, observando el cuerpo de Victor Nikiforov, su vecino muerto en un asesinato, porque creía que él era el indicado para resucitar y demostrar que Dios en verdad existía. Pero no era tan indicado.


Tres días

Guang se encondió detrás del muro.

Alcanzó el filo de la pared y se inclinó sobre él, obteniendo una mirada del cofre al centro de la sala obscura, sólo iluminada por cuatro cirios colocados a cada punto.

Debía mantener la mirada fija en su objetivo.

Debía demostrar que la creencia es falsa.

Porque Guang estaba en esa etapa de vida donde no creía algo si ese algo no le golpeaba la cara. Por eso Guang había pasado los últimos tres días en el velatorio, justamente en la sala donde su vecino, Victor Nikiforov, estaba siendo custodiado por sus familiares.

Y no es que Guang no se hubiera fijado en quién eligió: Victor era un hombre célibe de más de treinta años, que iba a misa, participaba en los catesismos e incluso, lo escuchaba rezar por las tardes.

Victor era un hombre cien por ciento dado a la espiritualidad. A perspectiva de Guang, un hombre que merecía _resucitar_ porque cumplía con los mandamientos de la religión en que creía.

Así que cuando supo que Victor fue asesinado en un robo, supo que podría usar esa situación como ventaja y comprobar que volver a la vida era sólo una creencia para ejercer presión en los fieles.

Y era por eso que llevaba ya tres días en velatorio.

Guang estaba convencido de que pasados esos tres días, Victor debía levantarse de su lugar y andar hacia el más allá.

De cierta forma, se sentía estúpido, como un niño en espera de Santa Claus, pero debía estar allí. Debía comprobar lo que todos decían o desmentirlo.

Sentó en el suelo, exasperado, porque Victor no daba muestras de vida eterna ni porque quería que alguno de sus familiares lo notaran en el velatorio. Sencillamente esperaría ese día más, y con eso daba por hecho un sí o un no.

Más pronto lo venció el aburrimiento. Le pesaron los ojos, cerrándolos según él un instante, pero ese instante se rompió con el eco de unos pasos.

Martillaron en su cabeza, haciendo vibrar la sala vacía.

Guang se giró, encontrando que la habitación estaba en completo silencio, sin ningún pariente llorando cerca, pero en cambio, el cofre estaba abierto.

Levantó enseguida, corriendo hacia la caja y como lo pensaba: vacía.

Entonces otros pasos retumbaron detrás de él. Tragó en seco con el sudor. Quiso dar media vuelta a su cabeza, armarse de valor para su cometido, pero ahora el peso del miedo lo paralizaba en su lugar.

Los pasos fueron acercándose; fueron vibrando el suelo a cada paso, primero lejos, y angustiosamente cerca después.

Escuchó un suspiro y tembló bajo la respiración.

Cerró los ojos, con el corazón en la mano y quiso ahora sí devolver el rostro.

Encaró a los pasos, con el escalofrío en su espalda al verlo: Victor Nikiforov de pie, andando en silencio con esa piel muerta y la herida de navaja en el cuello, abriéndose a cada andar.

Sintió que el alma se salía de su propio cuerpo, pensando que el muerto se giraría hacia él y se empeñaría en contra en ataque, como si fuera una película de terror. Mas Victor siguió su camino al lado de él, yendo recto, sin pestañear siquiera, hacia la salida principal.

Guang lanzó un jadeo contenido. Pensaba que su vida estaba a merced de la muerte.

Sin embargo, le siguió los pasos a la salida, hacia la calle desierta de la madrugada, encaminando él detrás del otro que parecía más ensimismado en ir al frente que siquiera notarlo yendo detrás de sí.

Anduvieron un rato, corto momento donde entre sombras vislumbró el barrio donde vivían. Pasaron la casa de los vecinos, su propia casa, más sentía que le pertenecía realmente, que algo había en ella, más obscurecida por la noche, que no le era capaz de identificar.

Cuando volvió su atención, Victor entraba a la casa siguiente, la suya, dejando la puerta abierta como invitación clara para Guang.

Le siguió, entrando en el momento en que Victor iba a mitad de las escaleras.

Retomó hacia él, entrando detrás a una habitación sencilla, de cama individual, con un escritorio y armarios de madera. Victor se dirigió hacia un armario, lo abrió e inspeccionó el contenido de ganchos para colgar. Y como si él mismo se hubiera vestido, se sacó el abrigo del traje, colocándolo en el perchero. Su camisa blanca, su cinturón, pantalón azul que dejó colgados.

Victor se giró hacia su cama, Guang aguardando en la puerta.

Y así, sin nada, Victor se recostó en el lecho, cubriéndose con las mantas, y el mismo bulto que producía, exhaló el espíritu, dejando en momentos la cama plana, asemejando a que nadie, nunca, había reposado en ella.

El joven corrió a la cama, levantó las sábanas, las almohadas; vacío.

Victor ya lo había dejado.

Lanzó un suspiro en aceptación. Dios existía y aquellos que seguían sus mandatos, se levantaban de la muerte, sólo para descansar en paz por el resto de una vida eterna.

Sentía un ligero calor, no del ambiente, sino ese calor que produce la sangre corriendo por un cuerpo. Lo cobijaba entre sus brazos, le decía que no estaba solo, que siempre lo tendría a su lado pero no supo porqué, pues Victor apenas si era su vecino y lo topaba después de la escuela, cuando el mayor salía a sus quehaceres en misa.

Sorbió la nariz, notando sólo entonces que había estado llorando en silencio. Se enjuagó las lágrimas, corta lluvia que mojó un trozo de papel en el suelo.

Le extrañó, pero Guang lo tomó de inmediato. Era corto, tanto como que cabía en su pequeña mano, raído pero con letra legible sobre él, que decía:

Victor Nikiforov

Pecados sin confesar en el Sacramento de la Reconciliación o Confesión Pública:

Sodomita.

Enamorado de GuangHong Ji.

Razón por la que encarna:

Ayuno.

Ofreció a Dios la abstinencia carnal con GuangHong Ji.


End file.
